1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flame arrestors, and more particularly to such devices for arresting the progress of flame having deflagration or detonation characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flame arrestors of both the hydraulic and dry type are known which can function to arrest the progression of low velocity flame, that is, flame with a progression rate of the order of 10 ft/sec. as are generated by relatively pure fuels and solvents such as acetylene, propane, ether and the like. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,770,341 discloses a back pressure gas valve used to suppress low velocity flame as might be encountered in low pressure fuel-gas supply lines. Other U.S. patents and publications of interest are Nos. 2,157,914 and 2,352,256 which disclose the utilization of check and relief valves, No. 1,825,970 which discloses the use of a double acting valve, No. 3,472,419 which discloses a liquid barrier trap system, and Flame Arrestors for High-Hydrogen Fuel-Air Mixtures, Howard, Rodehorst and Small, 1975, Loss Prevention Symposium, American Institute of Chemical Engineering.
It is known that mixtures of hydrogen and oxygen when burned, produce an exceedingly high detonation temperature and pressure and consequent damage, where uncontrolled, with a progression rate of the order of 10,000 ft/sec. Thus, it is seen that the characteristics of such an occurrence are quite distinct from those mentioned above, wherefore the arresting of such combustion requires entirely different considerations.